


Broken

by Undeadturtle84



Series: Song fic series [1]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadturtle84/pseuds/Undeadturtle84
Summary: First tale in a song fic series based around the 07 TMNT movie .(Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the song "Broken" by Seether. )
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Song fic series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103657





	Broken

It had been a year since Leonardo had left to train to become a better and stronger leader for his brothers. While he was gone the three remaining turtles had come up with different ways to occupy their time since they could not go out on night patrols. The genius brother, Donatello, had taken a job on a tech support hotline helping idiot-savants with any and all computer issues. The youngest brother, Michelangelo, had gone into the "entertainment" business, so to speak, he dressed up as a giant talking turtle with oversized foam nunchaku named Cowabunga Carl at children's birthday parties and any other event he had been hired for. While the remaining eldest brother, Raphael, on the other hand slept all day leaving everyone wondering just what he did that would keep him up all night.

Walking silently into the candle lite room just off of the TV area of the lair "Sensei?" the young turtle spoke in a quiet tone. He had just gotten home from a rough day as Cowabunga Carl and needed someone to talk with since Donnie was busy with his Job in his computer lab and Raphael was sound asleep in his room.

Sitting behind a small table the old rat sat silently in meditation when he heard the voice of his youngest son/student " Come in Michelangelo" he called out from his meditative state. With his sensitive ears he waited until he heard him walk closer and kneel across the table before opening his eyes "What troubles you my son?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

Looking down into his lap Mikey absentmindedly played with his hands as the rested upon his lap " I was thinking and ... well..." he tried to figure out how to say what was on his mind " Do you think he misses them? " he asked getting right to the point. Lowering his head sadly he waited in silence for an answer.

The old rat knew what his youngest son meant all too well, for he had been meditating on this question himself. Standing up he walked slowly around the table and placed a loving hand upon the turtle's shoulder " More then he will admit," he replied honestly " Worry not Michelangelo, they both will return to us and our family will once again be whole" he reassured with a kind smile. Raising his head, a large smile grew upon his face " Thank you Sensei" he replied happily. Standing up he bowed respectfully before walking out to the TV area.

Once he was alone Splinter walked over to a large framed picture that hung on the wall near the door. He smiled for a moment at seeing his boys together, but his happiness was short lived with knowing that his eldest son was still gone. Looking just below was a smaller framed picture of a young woman, with red hair with black patch of hair in the center of long bangs, with a large smile upon her face as leaned against his hot-tempered son's shell wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they both posed for the picture. He remembered that day well, it was the day she earned the rank of chunin , like his sons before her.

She was one of the few humans who knew of their existence and swore to keep it a secret as did April O'Neil and Casey Jones. When she came to him one day after she was found by his sons and brought into their home, she opened up to him about her past and the tragedy that had befallen her family. After thinking things over carefully he invited her to consider their home as her own and they as her family.

After the last three years he knew he had made a wise decision; she brought a balance into their home that only a woman could. She had become a big sister to Donatello and Michelangelo, a little sister to Leonardo, a daughter to himself and most surprising of all was the close bond she shared with Raphael.

Lowering his head, he sighed heavily, she had been gone for nearly as long as his son. Splinter wasn't sure what caused her to leave so unexpectedly but deep within his heart he knew. After receiving a letter, she had given to April for him he found out that she had enrolled into NYU and was now living on campus. She had not given up on training and enrolled in a martial arts class that was offered there so that she would not let him down. She went on to say that she just needed time to find herself and the path her life was meant to take. She had asked him to let the boys know she was sorry for not saying goodbye and that she was safe and needn't worry. He knew then that she would return home when she was ready.

Another semester was over and it didn't come soon enough. Walking through the fourth floor of her dormitory a young woman made her way through the typical madhouse the halls had become with summer break only a day away. Making her way safely to her room she dropped her back pack onto her bed before walking over to the mirror to fix her disheveled red and black hair. She never really gave any thought into what she was going to do for summer break or more importantly where she would stay. It had been almost a year since she left home unexpectedly and wasn't sure if she was ready to go back or not.

Across the room Char looked up at her roommate who had walked in " Why don't you just go home for break? I'm sure your Sensei and the guys would love to see you again?" the nosy bubbly blond spoke up Almost knowing what her roommate was thinking. During the short time they had lived together Char had only learned that her roommate lived with her Sensei who was born in Japan and his four students and that after a heated disagreement with one of the students she left. Being as bubbly and happy and talkative as she was it was hard for her to believe how someone could remain so silent about life outside of school. Granted there were a few nights where she could get her quiet and sometimes moody roommate to open up about her personal life...but those time were few and far between.

Looking over at the bubbly blond she shook her head. It never ceased to amaze her at how she always seemed to know what was on her mind " Have ya ever been tested for ESP or something' Bubbles?" she asked sarcastically. Walking over to her dresser she opened it up and took a photo she had kept hidden in there, " I don't know Char" she muttered as she gazed upon a picture of herself and her hot-tempered turtle on the day, she passed her chunin test. Sighing sadly, she placed it back in the drawer and closed it before anyone spotted it " I mean..." she started to say but just couldn't find the words to fit the apprehension she felt about facing him even though she missed her brothers and her Sensei terribly. Sitting down hard onto her bed " ARGGGGGGGGG" she replied flopping backwards onto the bed.

Walking over to her roommates' side of the room Char picked up a green cellphone " Make the call! You can't punish yourself over one argument. who knows maybe he's realized what an ass he was and apologize to you" she said handing her roommate her phone?

Reaching up from where she laid on her bed, she accepted her cell phone from Char and flipped it open and punched up one of the numbers on her speed-dial. Closing her eyes, she prayed that she was doing the right thing " Hey Case, No... I'm not...I want to go home..." a single tear ran down her face as she spoke " Yeah I'll be ready, thanks so much Case you're the best" Closing her phone she set it down onto her bed so she could cover her eyes with her forearm as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She felt so alone and the constant battle she fought to keep strong and face each day was more than she could take at times.

Char walked back to her side of the room and grabbed her purse before leaving the room so that her roommate could have some time to herself. She knew how hard it was to make that call but deep within her heart she knows it was the right thing to do.

The sound of someone knocking upon the door of her dorm room brought the young woman around, she had cried herself to sleep and lost track of the time. Sitting up she smiled weakly as Casey Jones stood leaning against the door frame " Hey Kid" he waved before walking inside. Looking around the small room he nodded approvingly before he took a seat on the bed next to his young friend " Ready to go home Kid?" he asked empathetically.

Sitting up she rested her arms upon her knees and hung her head for a few moments before she pushed herself off the bed and to her feet. Ignoring the fact her eyes were puffy from crying she bent over and pulled her oversized duffel bag out from under her bed and set it on top. Standing silently for a moment she took in a deep cleansing breath holding it for a moment before releasing it " I honestly don't know Case. All I do know is that I miss Splinter, Mikey and Donnie terribly" she admitted more to herself than to anyone else.

Casey nodded silently as he watched the young woman pack her things into her oversized duffel bag. He knew about the fight she and his green friend had all those months ago, considering both of them had unknowingly came to him about it. As much as he didn't want to be brought in the middle of things, he cared for both of them and tried his best to help out without betraying each of their confidence. He had always been there for her as well as April. They took her in when she left the lair and helped her get into NYU when she wanted to further her education and get a degree in Music and Criminology.

Once she was finished packing, he stood up and picked up the duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder "Come on Kid, let's get you back home." he replied placing his free arm over her shoulders. She nodded silently as she let him lead her towards the door " I'm sure things will be alright Kiddo. You know as well as any of us how much he really cares about you!" he reassured her.

Rolling over in his hammock Raphael yawned loudly as he woke from his day long slumber. His muscles ached from his long night as his alter-ego the Nightwatcher. Even though the shredder and his Foot ninjas were defeated it still didn't mean that the lower criminals in the city had stopped breaking the law. There were always dirt-bags out there hurting people and they needed to be stopped one way or the other. After all it was the only way he could get out and keep himself from going crazy. Every night for months now he would sneak out of the lair and take down any dirt-bag that crossed his path. Some nights were rougher than others...well rougher on the crooks that is! On the nights when Raphael had been thinking about how stupid he was for taking his anger about his missing brother out on the one person who had been at his side from the beginning he would hold nothing back when a someone was stupid enough to fight back. Last night just happened to be one of those nights and he was definitely feeling that now.

Finally forcing himself to get out of bed Raphael rolled each of his shoulders and his neck trying to work out the knots and tenseness in his muscles before he walked out of his bedroom. Walking down stairs from the second he was glad that neither Don or Mikey were nowhere around to hassle him about sleeping in so late. He knew they just wouldn't understand and would more than likely get on him about it and more than likely tell him to quit.

Yawning once again he walked into the kitchen to dig up something to eat since his stomach was yelling at him, quite loudly for that matter... that it was hungry. Grabbing a slice of cold pizza and a can of soda from inside the refrigerator Raphael turned around closing the door with his foot when he spotted his sensei standing right in front of him " Hello Father" he said bowing respectfully before taking a seat at the head of the kitchen table to eat.

Splinter smiled and returned his son's bow " Good morning my son" he replied as he continued to walk into the kitchen to fix himself some tea. With cup in hand, he turned to leave the kitchen but stopped for a moment " A wise man once said ' The first place to seek forgiveness is with in one's self!"

Closing his eyes Raphael lowered his head in an attempt to hid his emotions. He knew that what his Sensei was referring to. Part of him wanted to just open his mouth and ask for advice on the matter but the more stubborn side of him wouldn't allow it. Downing the rest of his soda Raphael stood up from the table with the pizza in hand. He turned around to face the old Rat to say something but the sound of the entrance to the Lair opening and the voices of his remaining two brother his pale Casey and the voice of someone he didn't think he would ever hear again stopped him.

" Hey Raphie, Come look...Becca's home?" Michelangelo called out ecstatic over her showing up.

His mind was reeling with so many questions over why she was there. Clenching his eyes, he tilted his head back for a moment wondering what he should do, he wasn't ready to face her yet. He could hear her laughing and chatting happily as they made their way down the stairs to the living area of the lair. It was only when he heard Mikey calling out to him that he knew he needed to get out of there. Sighing heavily Raphael looked over towards Splinter " I need some air..." was all he said before jumping up to the second level and disappearing into his bedroom for a moment before he left the lair without looking back.

Once he was topside in the abandoned warehouse, Raphael walked over to where he kept his Motorcycle (the one the others didn't know about). It was still to early in the evening to head out on patrol as his alter ego but his bike needed some work done before he went out anyway. Pulling over Don's tool box that he had left up there Raphael set himself to work as thoughts about that day entered his mind.

_**~ Nine Months ago ~** _

_Raphael was working out his pent-up anger over Leonardo absence out on the worn-out punching bag in the dojo. It wasn't because he felt their sensei favored the eldest of the brothers, it was because Leos period of training had ended and he still wasn't home where he should be. The more he thought about the possibility that Leo had abandoned them the stronger Raphael's anger grew._

_" Hey Red, Wanna go out or...some...thing?" Becca started to ask while as she French-braided the black streak in with some of her long red hair down the left side of her head behind her ear as she entered the dojo. She had just gotten home from helping April out in her antiques shop topside in the city for most of the day. Stopping in her tracks she leaned against the stone archway watching Raphael carefully. With a troubled sigh Becca closed her eyes, she hated when he got like this "Well I see you're in a mood...again! I might as well head out on my own then" she spoke under her breath as she turned to walk out of the dojo. There was no use in asking him to do anything when he was like this, normally because it always seemed to take the fun out of anything they did and always started a fight of some kind._

_Turning around abruptly Raphael narrowed his eyes " What the hell is that supposed to mean...HUH?" he shouted causing the young woman to stop in her tracks. Walking over towards where she stood in the doorway with angry steps "Why are you giving me this shit Babe?" he asked I bit more sharply than he had intended to ' You damn well know how much I need you to help me get through this right now, Becca!' his mind screamed out to her._

_Turning around with a look of complete shock and hurt mixed with together with her own short fuse " Why am I..." she gasped not believing what he has actuality said to her" Look Raphael, ever since Leo went off to train to become a better and stronger leader for all of us. YOU have been acting like he went and abandoned you! Like this was all some plot against YOU!" Becca shouted pushing against him with her pointer finger as hard as she could to get her point across. She wasn't afraid to stand up against him, she knew that he would never strike her "GOD Raphael... I'm so sick of this!" she shouted rolling her head back slightly as she waved her hands about as she fought to keep herself from crying "... I'm Out of here!" she replied as she started to turn to walk away " Let me know when you have pulled your head out of your ass and we'll talk!" with that said Becca turned her head back to look directly into his eyes before storming her over to the stairs and up to the second level she was pissed off and it showed._

_Raphael stood there speechless as he watched her walk away Becca had never gone off on him like that before. Griping onto the handles of his sais tightly he closing his eyes he felt a new pain stabbing its way into his heart ' Is this the end of us?' he asked his heart since his mind did not know the answer. Opening his eyes, he was not watching his older brother walking up the stairs and the pain of that day resurfaced once again " Fine... Leave... and NEVER comeback!" he screamed out clenching his eyes shut to stop the tears that wanted to be shed. When he realized what he had just said Raphael opened his eyes and reached out his hand to stop her, but it was too late the damage was done._

_**~ Present Day ~** _

Tears ran down his face as Raphael knelt next to his bike with both hands covering his face. He was so stupid to turn on her like that. She was right and he knew it but that didn't stop the pain he felt, the pan he wrongfully took out on her. It was his fault she had left in the first place but now here she is and he just didn't know what to do. There was no telling if she was still angry at him, if she hated him or if there was any hope of her ever being able to forgive him.

Putting the tools back where he had found them Raphael picked up his black and slung it over his shoulder once he was dressed in his Nightwatcher outfit. Night had finally fallen over the city and it was time to check in. Swinging his leg over the seat of the bike he kicked back the kickstand and tilted the bike upright. Picking up his helmet he glanced down at the small picture of her that he had taped inside " I'm so sorry Babe" he whispered sadly. With a heavy sigh he placed the helmet over his head before flipping the ignition switch. Taking one last look at the path he took topside he revved the bike to life and sped off out onto the streets of New York.

Showing up unannounced didn't quite go as planned but it still turned out surprisingly well. Donatello and Michelangelo were both heading back to the Lair down another tunnel when the spotted her at an intersection. Becca received lots of hugs from both turtles when they realized who she was. Mikey had to be reminded that she needed to breath from how tightly his hugs were, she had a feeling he didn't want to let go for fear of her disappearing again, not that she blamed him. Donnie was content walking at her side telling her all about some of the people he's had to deal with on the phone with his job as they all walked to the lair.

Once inside she was happy to see that nothing had really changed. Walking down the stair case her heart skipped a beat when Mikey had called out to Raphael announcing her arrival, she didn't know if that was such a good idea having no idea on if he was still mad at her but it was a little to late to stop him. When Raphael jumped up to the second level without a word it seemed as if the world had stopped ' I missed you to Red' her thoughts called out after him as a tear ran down her cheek. Closing her eyes for a moment she gathered herself together before anyone else noticed.

A gentle hand came to rest upon her shoulder waking her from her thoughts " Welcome home my daughter " the kind voice spoke.

Opening her eyes, she smiled before bowing respectfully " It's good to be home, Father" Becca replied happily. Setting her oversized duffel bag down she quickly wrapped her arms around the old rats' shoulders burying her face into his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. Her heart swelled when she felt him return the embrace. After a few moments she let go and stood up.

Picking up her oversized duffel bag, Mikey grasped onto Becca's forearm " You have to check out this new game I got Sis" he exclaimed excitedly as he led her over to the TV area. It had been too long since they had played video games together and he just couldn't wait any longer. Setting the bag down next the couch he pulled out a second controller and hooked it up to his game system and began setting it up on two player mode.

Sitting back on the beaten-up old couch Becca realized just how much she missed spending time with the guys. Looking over she watched Donnie walk over taking a seat on a lawn chair after giving Casey some money to pick them up a couple pizzas and soda, as Splinter sat in the recliner with a large smile. The only thing that was missing were the two eldest brothers, then it would be a complete picture.

It wasn't long after Splinter decided to retire for the night that both Mikey and Donnie decided that they better call it a night considering they both had to work the next morning. Sitting down at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea sitting in front of her Becca thought about heading to bed but where would she go? She could always head up to her bedroom but that would mean sharing a room with Raphael again, she wasn't sure if that was a good idea yet. Spinning the cup around slowly she thought about what else she could do "There was always the beat-up old couch in the TV area" she pointed out under her breath as she gazed into the cooling liquid of her hot tea.

" True... although you'd end up with a stiff neck by morning!" a familiar Brooklyn accent pointed out from the second level balcony. Jumping over the railing Raphael hissed slightly upon landing holding still for a moment with his eyes closed as he gained control over his breathing before standing up. Walking with a slight limp he made his way over to the kitchen table " I don't know how I managed it but I managed to pull my head out of my ass" he said to no one in particular as he took a seat so he could put his foot up on another chair " it was so far up there that I didn't think it would ever come out" he noted.

Becca nodded as she remained silent, she knew that he was letting her know he was ready to talk. Looking down into her cup again she could feel her heart pounding with in her chest at being so close to him after so long " I hope you managed to clean it up some" she replied sarcastically earning a small chuckle from the turtle.

Looking out into the living space of the lair, Raphael searched for the right words to say to her. All night his mind was on how he should apologize to her for what a jerk he had been and not on what he was doing (hence the limping). Glancing over at the young woman sitting across the table from him he started to open his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. ' What the hell is wrong with you? How hard is it to say three simple words?' he's mind screamed out at him. Clenching his fist, he slammed it down onto the table as her grew more and more frustrated with himself " ... What the hell was I thinking, I can't do anything right" Standing up from the table he limped over to the wall where he leaned against it as he looked away " I was a jerk and shouldn't have said what I did... especial to you!" he spoke softly as his head hung low. " I'm gonna crash on the couch. See ya around" he announced out of nowhere. Pushing himself away from the wall He limped his way over to the TV area without another word.

Drinking down the last of her tea Becca got up from the table to take care of the mug before walking out into the living area. Raphael was laying with his back towards her on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. It was never easy for him to express his feelings let alone apologize when he was wrong. She learned how to 'Speak Raphael' a long time ago and it is how she had been able to put up with him better than anyone, with the exception of their Sensei. It's not so much what he says, cause most of the time he's simply keeping up his tough guy image but it's the smaller things he does that tells you what he really means.

Walking towards the staircase she made sure to walk right behind the couch where she paused for a moment. Reaching out timidly she placed her hand onto his shoulder where she gave it a gentle squeeze before removing it and continuing on her way to bed. She could hear his breath catch for a split second as she touched his shoulder letting her know that a simple silent gesture was all that was needed to let him know " it's alright".

The next morning as Michelangelo was getting ready for work, he was surprised to see Raphael sound asleep on the couch. Tip-toeing over several pranks sped through his sneaky little mind with what he could do to his best friend. But one thing that crossed his mind put everything to a stop ' What the hell is Raph doing down here?' It was unlike him to sleep any place other than in his room after going out the night before.

As the youngest brother tried to wrap his mind around what went on last night after he was in bed, he didn't hear the small footsteps walking up from behind him. He nearly jumped out of his shell when a small slender hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the back of the couch and across the lair. With his free hand over his heart, he fought to gain control of his breathing as Becca fought like hell to keep from busting out into a fit of laughter " Shhh" she whispered finally placing a finger over her lips.

" Give me a heart attack why don't-cha" he whispered softly " Hey, I gotta get going. I'll get even with you later Sis!" he said with and evil smirk. Grabbing his messenger bad and the van keys Michelangelo ran up the stair case and out of the lair.

Still chuckling to herself over the scare she gave Mikey, Becca walked silently over to the back of the couch where Raphael was still sound asleep. Last night gave her the sign she had been looking for that there was still hope for them. Smiling down at the sleeping turtle she left his side as she headed towards the kitchen to find something to eat. Any hopes of there being any leftovers from the pizza Casey brought down last night was squashed by Mikey's never-ending-pit-of-a-stomach, 'damn his high metabolism'. After looking through all of the cupboards and the refrigerator, Becca began to make a list of things she needed to get from the store.

Splinter had walked into the kitchen at one point singing an old Japanese tune as he went about fixing himself a pot of tea. He chuckled as he watched Becca go from one cupboard to another, from top to bottom, jotting this and that down on a pad of paper she held in her hand. When she had finally gone through the entire kitchen, he spoke up startling her "Long has our home gone without a woman's touch" he chuckled softly.

Becca laughed softly at how it ended up being her turn to be at the receiving end of a heart attack that morning. Walking over to the table she sat down joining her Sensei in a cup of tea "Well it needed to be done! I'm surprised that the guys have gone this long without ¾ of this stuff" she said jokingly. Splinter simply chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Taking a sip of her tea " Father... I was thinking about switching next semesters classes around so that I'll be able to take a majority online so that I can commute to school instead of living on campus" she said seeking his advice. Looking around the lair her eyes stopped on Raphael's still sleeping form " Campus life just was to calm and quite believe it or not." she chuckled " I missed the insanity that we call home!" she went on to explain.

Listening closely Splinter took a long sip of his tea and sat in silence for a few moments thinking it over carefully. Taking another sip of his tea "Whatever you decided to, I give you my blessing" he finally. replied Looking around the lair she chuckled " I must admit that it is good to see how much your return has cheered up the Turtles!"

Becca smiled happily " Thank you, Sensei. This truly means a lot to me" she said nearly jumping up and down in her seat. Finishing off the last of her tea " Now if you will excuse me, I'm heading topside for a few hours to run some errands. I'm going to barrow the Shell-cycle while I'm out" Becca said as she placed her empty cup into the sink.

Walking over to her oversized duffel bag, Becca pulled out her black leather jacket and slipped it on over her red form fitting tank top and blue jeans and black suede knee length boots. It had been a while since she was able to dress like this, with all the collage classes she was pulling in a week she normally was seen in baggy hooded sweatshirts or T-shirts, jeans and hiking boots during the winter or walking shoes in the spring. Grabbing her back pack helmet from the closet she headed up the stairs and out of the lair to the abandoned warehouse above.

Ridding around the city on the Shell-cycle, Becca wove in and out of the traffic on Manhattan Island. It was the first time she had been able to get out like this in a while and she planned on enjoying every moment if it. She was almost to the shopping center when she spotted Mikey's van parked outside an apartment building. Pulling up behind the van she slipped off the helmet before dismounting the bike as she waited for "Cowabunga Carl" to show up. When he told her about his job, Becca just couldn't wait to see if his costume was as funny looking in person as it was in her head.

As he was walking out of the apartment Becca tried her hardest not to laugh at how funny he with an oversized turtle head and fake zipper. When he spotted her waiting for him Mikey waved hello as he continued his way to the back doors of the van. Trying to keep a straight face " How's work today?" she asked trying to keep from snickering.

Michelangelo rolled his eyes from with his costume head " Uggg, Let's just say fighting the foot was easier than this!" he groaned painfully.

Walking over to the unhappy turtle and gave him a one-armed hug " Aww come on Mikey they're only a bunch of innocent children! How bad could it be?"

Opening up the van doors Mikey took off the turtle head and fake zipper " Innocent my shell... the Shredder never kicked me where these kids did!" he explained with a very unhappy look in his eyes. Sighing heavily, he turned to Becca " I still got one more party to do this afternoon, I'll catch ya later at home K Sis."

Becca hugged him tenderly " You got it Mikey. I hope that the rest of your day goes better" she said sympathetically. After Mikey returned the embrace she walked over to the shell-cycle and mounted it as she watched the youngest of the turtles climb into the back of the van and close the doors behind him. Lifting up her helmet she slipped it over her head and flicked the ignition switch and revved the engine before she sped off down the road to the store.

Stretching out upon the old beat-up couch, Raphael yawned as he started to wake up. Setting both his feet onto the floor she rubbed his face with both hands " Damn... I feel like shit!" she muttered while yawning once again. He wasn't lying about how bad of an idea sleeping down here would be, rolling his neck around from left to right then right to left he worked out the stiffness in his neck. Looking down at his injured leg he noted how much better it was doing after being up for quite a few hours. If it wasn't for his padded suit and armor, he would definitely be in worse shape than what he was, rubbing his knee and calf gently " Baka!" he said to himself.

Looking over Raphael's leg he could plainly see the deep bruising -raising an eyebrow "What is the matter my son?" Splinter asked as he stepped into the TV area from his room.

He could feel his heart pounding with in his chest. What could he tell him without revealing his secret identity as the Nightwatcher " I wasn't paying attention and took a spill on my bike last night Sensei! "

Splinter nodded " You must be more careful my son. There are safer ways to deal with your problems" he explained simply. He could see by Raphaels actions that it wasn't so much the injury that was bothering him but something more personal.

Raphael sighed heavily "Yes Sensei" he spoke softly. Lifting his head finally he looked around the lair " Have you seen Becca yet today?" he asked not seeing any sign of her.

Taking a seat in the recliner, Splinter turned on the TV so he could watch his stories " She borrowed the Shell-cycle and went to the store. She shouldn't be long" he replied passing on her message.

Raphael nodded as he stood up to leave the TV area and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. He knew that Becca could handle the Shell-cycle as well as he could so there wasn't anything to worry about. Standing in front of the refrigerator he stretched his body some more as he tried to figure out what to eat.

The sudden sound of the lair door opening and someone walking in caught Raphael's attention. Walking out of the kitchen to see whom it was he heard a woman's voice call out to him " Hey Red, you better not be sleepin' because I could use your help up here!" It was Becca. I large smile grew upon his face when it dawned on him that she had actuality used his nickname, for the longest time he didn't think he would ever hear her use it again, "What do ya need Becca?" he asked as he made his way up the stairs. When he finally reached the second level all he could see were several grocery bags next to the door. Shrugging his shoulders, he picked a few of the bags up and carried them down into the kitchen and set them onto the table before heading back for the rest.

When the entrance of the lair opened up again, he had heard Becca thanking his younger brother. Heading back up the stairs Raphael had only made it half way when he spotted Becca's red and black hair " What's all this for babe?" he asked walking up to the landing.

Becca smiled as she brushed a stray lock of black hair out of her face. Raphael walked over and picked up a few of the bags that were at her feet " I went out to pick up a few things and Mikey had some time to kill so he so I was able to pick up a few extras." she explained as she fallowed Raphael down stairs and into the kitchen.

Setting the bags down onto the table for her Raphael nodded " Ahh, Well I'm gonna head of to work out in the dojo" he grabbed an apple from one of the bags and took a bite out of it " Let me know if ya need any help" he said before walking off.

Placing one of her mix CD's into the stereo Becca went to work putting things away in the kitchen. With Splinter off meditating, Donnie working in his computer lab and Raphael working out she went about putting things in the cupboards as she danced around in the kitchen. After a few songs had gone by Becca turned up the volume up some and started to sing along when a familiar song began playing, a song she had actuality listened to a few times in recent months.

_**Seether:** _

_**I wanted you to know that** _  
_**I love the way you laugh** _  
_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...** _  
_**I keep your photograph and** _  
_**I know it serves me well** _  
_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.** _

_**Seether and Amy Lee:** _

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome** _  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away** _

_**Seether:** _

_**You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore** _

_**Amy Lee :** _

_**The worst is over now** _  
_**And we can breath again** _  
_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away** _  
_**There's so much left to learn** _  
_**And no one left to fight** _  
_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain** _

_**Seether and Amy Lee:** _

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open** _  
_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough** _  
_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome** _  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away** _

Becca had finished putting everything away and now stood at the counter facing the wall behind the sink. This song described how she felt since the fight she and Raphael had and the memories of it always made her cry.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open** _  
_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough** _  
_**Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome** _  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away...** _  
_**Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome** _  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone...** _

_**Seether:** _

_**You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore** _

Turning the CD off once the music had faded away, Becca Looked around the kitchen double checking that everything was put in its proper place before leaving the kitchen. As she walked out into the Main area of the lair, she caught Raphael leaning against the stone arch way of the dojo with a pained look upon his face. Closing her eyes Becca turned her head away from him before rushing off up the stairs and to her bedroom. Seeing him looking at her with those pained eyes hurt her to much at that moment and she just wanted to be alone.

As he stood watching her singing along to the song from the dojo entrance, Raphael could hear the hurt and sadness with in her beautiful voice. The very words of the song felt so true with what he was feeling not only about her but with Leonardo's absence as well. When Becca left the kitchen and spotted him standing there, He let out a ragged sigh as he felt a stabbing pain with in his heart when she turned away from him and dashed up the stairs. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she upstairs in her room crying, but only he knew why. Lowering his head Raphael pushed himself off of the stone arch way feeling even more like a jerk for how he treated her back then. Turning around slowly he began to walk back into the dojo to finish his work out when he suddenly spotted Splinter standing in his path causing the turtle to jump. The stern look that was upon his Sensei's face made Raphael uneasy causing him to lower his eyes.

Having been watching his son as he stood in silence watching the young woman as she sang, he knew that this could not go on any longer "Raphael" he called out suddenly catching his sons' attention " Go" He said with a softened gaze. Deep inside Splinter fought the urge to chuckle at his son's facial reaction.

Looking up was surprised that he wasn't in trouble as he thought he would be with the look his Sensei had given him at first. All of the sudden it felt as if a weight was lifted from him when he caught onto what his Sensei meant with the worded instruction. Taking a deep cleansing breath Raphael Bowed before his teacher before he hurried out of the dojo and towards the stair case and up to the second level.

Not hesitating as he made his way over to the doorway of the room he shared with Becca (he offered up half of his room for her when they had learned of her coming to live with them. He had the largest of the four bedrooms and built a dividing wall with in it so they each had their own space.) Stepping inside the stone archway he stood before the curtained door and knocked upon the wooden wall he waited for permission before entering. It was only when Becca gave him a muffled "enter" did he push the curtain aside and stepped into her room. The pain in his heart shown upon Raphael's face with seeing Becca laying there with her face buried deep into her pillow as she cried. Walking over to the side of her bed his mind raced with what he should do.

Rolling over onto her side Becca patted the side of her bed for Raphael to lay down beside her. No words needed to be spoken for them to know what the other had to say. Laying down slowly Raphael carefully warped his arms around her neck and shoulders guiding her to rest her head against his chest hold her close as she cried. Resting his head against the top of her head Raphael closed his eyes whispering that everything would be alright as he gave her his heart to fix her broken one.

~end~


End file.
